the dragon
by Shipmaster7777
Summary: they've spent years apart and finally reunite but when Hiccups past comes back and he's in a freak accident things will never be the same again
1. chapter 1

**Hey guys i just thought i had a lot of tome on my hands recently so i thought i would work on more fanfic so i said yo myself lets make a new story so here we are now i love shipping charcters even in movies like if i ship someone in my head then they better at least kiss or i swear i will bring the wrath of odin on them well here is hidden in secrets. God why are the statements always so long. Wait why are you still reading this the story down there look down not here oh your waiting for me to finish myself well. BYE**

 **Hiccups pov**

Ok son the time is here even on toothless your arrival will be at least 4 hours my father said. He loved to live to the name stoic. Goodbye hiccup my mother said to me crying. Be safe son. Thanks dad i said back as i put my pack on my back and whistled for toothless. Hiccup call everyday keep your location on your phone and never leave with out toothless at your side. Valka stoic said give him some space. Do you have a change of pants. Toothpaste,shoes,tailfins do you have your spare legs my mum ranted on.Yes mom i said. Visit for the holidays she said all of them. Mum i'll come birthdays,Christmas and new years the rest i want to spend studying,drawing and doing tricks on toothless.

I packed up the saddle bags on toothless got on him then my mother yelled stormcutter and skullcrusher get here now and say bye to hiicup and toothless storm and skull came running out to say bye. Bye guys don't worry toothless will tell me when's your birthday so i can visit. The dragons looked upset even stormcutter witch surprise surprise is also stoic. My mom has a type thought hiccup. Bye guys as i flew of and to a new life in college.

 **Hiccups pov present time**

As i landed in the dragon park (it's like a car park but dragons) everyone stared at me. People were bringing the stuff to there new home for the couple of years. But they all stoped and stared. My face was hidden by my flight suit mask. I landed and toothless followed me with loyal obedience. Everyone followed my every movement each step. Then i stoped looked around and i said what? Then everyone looked away and continued on.

He kept the mask on for now see if his cousin would recognise him and it worked toothless went ahead and left me my cousin saw toothless and ran outside completely ignoring me. Toothless went ahead ( **the corridors were big enough to fit a hideous zipple back standing on his back legs and his heads stretch all the out and still have room to move)** i know that because that's exactly what i saw with to nut jobs emphasis on nut tuffnut and ruffnut on barch and belch. Haven't seen them sense toothless was a baby dragon. Hey sis am i crazy or is that a night fury. Brother dearest you are crazy but that is a night fury. Hey ruff tuff i said. Hiccup? Said both twins. That my unfortunate name please were it out. Yep thats hiccup said tuff as he put an arm around his shoulder. So bro how's life. Pretty good i replied. My mum came back. Thats great said tuff isn't it ruff?...RUFF! I turned to her to see her practically drooling. Well ok then i said a little uncomfortable. Astrid will be happy to see you. Wait! I said coming to a stop Astrids here yeah she's at her apartment. Wait hiccup btw your apartment is b17. How do you know that? Because me and fish are your roomies. Oh joy i said smirked a ran off toothess not far behind. Wait tuffnut said dam it he's gone. I forgot to tell him. Tell him what? asked ruff. That astrid likes him he wanted to here that sense day one of seeing her. Oh well brother another time you do live with him now.

Knock knock i knocked on her door and told toothless not to make a move. She answered and my heart stopped she was still as beautiful as ever. Yes hello. I was about to say something when toothless came over and went a her sniffing her. Toothless get of her. Is this a night fury she said. Not the first you seen m'lady. Its not i seen a baby one once back in my ho— m'lady. Hiccup? I took of my helmet to show my self and said the third and only oh my god she shreaked and hugged him its been years. Come in come in.

As i enterd i seen alot of clothes. Ummm whos are those mine,ruffnut's and heathers. So what can i help you with oh son of stoic the vast catch me up what happened after you moved. Well a woman came in to my life. Oh astrid said suddenly really upset. Then I realised because im not dense. Astrid she's my mom. Wait really your mom back. Yes i clarified. Don't worry. Worry me why would i be worried she went on excuses so i did the most ballsy thing i ever done i l cupped her cheek and kissed her dead on her mouth. I pulled away and apologised just before she pulled me in and kissed me herself by now it was 10 oclock at night. I don't know how or when but we ended up in her bedroom

She shoved me on her bed and we continued to makeout as our toungs fought for dominance she took of my top. Toothless was outside the apartment knowing no one was to interrupt them

I had taken of her top leaving only her bra on her torso i twisted her putting my self on top of her she took of my vest leaving my bare chest. Hiccup Astrid moaned i need you i need you to take me. I nodded I always dreamt of this moment astrid umm... im a virgin i said. Astrid just said so am i. With that i pinned her down and we continued to makeout when i when i let her hands go so i can take of her bra she started unbuckling my belt. Her bra came off with ease as she took of my belt as I threw away her bra revealing her perky tits.

My belt was now thrown aside and my pants we're coming of as astrid was taken of my pants i was unzipping her jeans my pants was gone and so was hers i took of her panties and started fingering her she let out a little moan everytime my finger went in and out till i added my second finger then she started moan straight out. H-hiccup she moaned i know what sge wanted but i want her to ask. What do you want i asked. I wa-want yo-you-your d-iiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii-ck she screamed the last part because she cummed.

i removed my finger and she twisted us around putting her on top she removed my underwear and aligned my cock with her entrance and rubbed her it against her folds teasing herself before going down making me groan and her moan she waited about a minute before going up and down riding me making her moan even more as i held her hips to support her increasing her speed making me groan till she eventually screamed as she cummed over my cock. I turned us around till she's lying down i raised her legs up and she wrapped them around me as I aligned it with her entrance and went straight in and out picking up speed making her scream my name. Astrid im close i said she cum in me its save i want to feel you hot cum in my tight little cunt as she said that i released my load in her.

I panted as i pulled out and layed next her great first day of college i said fantastic astrid agreed. You know if toothless is guarding the door there a chance they see it as the sock in the door maybe no one noticed what time is it lights out astrid said. Dam I replied gonna have to sneak. Or you can stay with me astrid said with those astrid puppy eyes that i have never been able to say no to. Fine i said with a smirk. As i held her naked body against mine and i'd be lying if i said we didn't have a sex again another 4 times i'd also be lying if i said that I didn't sleep well last it was the best sleep i ever had

I woke up in the morning and looked around confused a first then I remembered were i was and smiled as i saw her looking up at me smiling. Your still here she said happily. Of course i am m'lady of course you are babe. Here pass me your phone she put her number on it took a picture of both of us exposing her tits and sent the picture to her phone now you have my phone and i have yours and we have a picture to prove this happened. Now come on ruff won't be up till late. We got dressed and went to the main area i was saying goodbye when i heard ruff say there toast here for you two we looked at her as she smirked hey guys how was sex. nonya Business said astrid but mouthed tell you later. How did you know i was here i asked. Because your dragon dozed off and me and astrid share a wall. Well fuck. From what i heard 5 times that exactly what you did fuck each other. Ruff astrid said warning her. Fine i'll shut up. Thanks for the toast he thanked ruffnut and thank you for last night as he kissed her and she kissed him back. Bye hiccup. Bye as hiccup left. Ok tell me everything ruffnut said. Fine well it started like...

As hiccup came in tuffnut said hiccup i need to tell you something. What hiccup said. Astrid likes you. I know hiccup said. How. Because were do you think i was last night. Oh you with astrid. Were you attacked because i heard a astrid scream he pure curiosity he didn't put 1 and 1 together tuffnut i made her scream. Why did you hit here. No. We had se- TUFFNUT ASTRID AND HICCUP HAD SEX Ruffnut screamed DON'T SHOUT THAT DOWN A CORRIDOR FULL OF PEOPLE SLEEPING AND MIGHT HAVE HEARD YOU Astrid screamed back.

You had sex with Astrid no way said tuff. Yeah we did. Hiccup confirmed 5 times. Dawg you made astrid hofferson scream your name.tuff said with a sly smile. Yes yes i did. Hiccup said slyly FISHLEGS Tuffnut screamed WHAT said fish HICCUP AND ASTRID HAD SEX. WHAT NO WAY WAIT! HICCUP HICCUPS IS GAY. NO IM NOT. IM JOKEING HICCUP...WAIT! HICCUP Fishlegs came running down the apartment. Hicc fish as the 2 best friends reunited. Did you really do it he asked yes. Then ruffnut screamed WAIT I'LL CALL HEATHER AND TELL HER YOU AND HICCUP HAD SEX. SHUT UP RUFF. Yelled astrid. ITS RINGING Then the weirdest thing happened a phone went of in the apartment fishlegs looked like he'd been caught. I face him a sly smile fish is heather in your room yes fishlegs said RUFFNUT FISHLEGS HAD SEX WITH HEATHER What as ruff and Astrid came in saying no way her ruffs phone went of. Hello said ruff what do you want heather said i got a missed call from you. We could here her voice from fishes room OMG HEATHER HAD SEX WITH FISHLEGS AND ASTRID AND HICCUP HAD SEX WERES THE FLYING PIGS heathef came running in a house coat exposing one of her tits oh said hiccup and tuff as they looked away. Fishlegs fixed it and heather said thanks. How long have been a thing. Asked astrid one month how many times have you fucked twice said heather how long have you and hiccup been a thing 12 hours. How mant times have you fucked. 5 times astid said hearher looked amazed. I know ruff said to make this interesting you have a week to fuck each other who ever fucks the most wins whoever wins gets a threesome if hiccstrid wins astrid and heather get to fuck hiccup if heathlegs wins astrid and heather fuck fish deal the both girls said come on fish were going to bed and fucking yeah hiccup come on were going to your room. Thank you fish and hiccup mouthed to ruff and tuff as they git draged to have alot of sex

 **God this was a long story it will continue but will be shorter then this so BYE**


	2. the first secrets

Hi I'm back this probably won't be as long as the last but I'll make sure it's long enough

Hiccups POV

I woke up in my bed as Normal but felt someone next to me a bit confused I turned a round and saw Astrid next to me my memories came back I went out with the gang and had a few I guess me and Astrid went to bed given how I was quite naked I guess we had sex. I heard her wake up and she saw me staring. "You already saw a lot of my body why are you staring" she asked. "Well we had a few last night so my head is quite fuzzy so I can't quite remember what you look like under this quilt" and replied. "Well if you want to see you got earn it" she said seductively. "And how will I do that?" I asked with a smirk. "I want you to go under" as she pointed to were her soaking pussy "with your tounge" she whispered in my ear. As I went under the quilt i put the it over me and went between her legs as i tharting eating her out i could hear her moan that only encouraged me to go faster as she moaned louder i went faster biting at her G spot until she was screaming "Hi-hiccup im cumming". as her release squirted out as he lapped it all up. Then she pulled me up and lay me on my back "my turn" she said in her seductive voice and went under the quilt. then i felt her tounge glide along my dick till it was in her mouth her head bobbing up and down repeatedly i grabbed the back of her head and started pushing it down and letting her raise it then force it back down. until i could feel the pressure build up i groaned "astrid" as i was cummed in her mouth as she swallowed it all up "hmm bitter" she said.

"best good morning ever" I stated. she giggled. then toothless showed up by showed up i mean burst in giving me and astrid no time to cover ourselfs "TOOTHLESS GET OUT" i screamed at him he left looking amused "well did not need to see that. But good job Hiccup thought you would never get laid" Toothless said to me telepathically. I am not going to respond to that i said. respond to what? astrid asked. "Nothing" i replied "just thinking" "okay" she responded. that was close i thought she does not need to know how i can talk to Toothless i tought. my phone rang i picked it up it was Fishlegs i answered it. "hello" i answerd "Hiccup it's ready" he said it took me a minute to realize what he meant then i relized he meant our experiment. "Really?" "YES get down here ASAP" he said then hung up. "Astrid i have to go Fishlegs said one of our experiments are ready to test goodbye" i said in a rush as i changed. "Yeah okay bye. We still up for tonight?" she asked. "hopefully" i replied. as i left. I hopped on Toothless and flew to the lab

I once again landed in the dragon landing spot and everyone turned and looked at me as me and toothless walked to the lab. i was in such a rush i didn't even care. i enerd the lab and asked "whats done so far" as i put my lab coat on. "it's scanning the DNA fishlegs replied but hiccup how did you get this blueprint?". "Don't ask" was my only reply before i went checking the massive incubator for faults. "well any way the results are astonashing if it works not only can we hatch dragon eggs with 100% health i think we could clone dragons from DNA" I looked around at what we created in just three months Fishlegs and hiccup working with a group of scientests truely accomplished a lot."i know Fishlegs it why i had you scan DNA" i informed him. " but clone dragons when we can hatch them?" "i'll tell you what DNA do you have in there" i quized. "I don't know you never told me" it's night fury DNA toothless's DNA can you imagine night furys not on the furge of extiction". he looked like i was crazy but then he thought about it and realized how this could top the population of the dragons. " You're a genious" he said amazed. the incupator stopped. and a computorized voice said "scan complete incubation starting finish time six hours" i checked my watch "shit meant to meet up with astrid in half an hour" as i legged it out i said "i'll be back in six don't touch it till i'm back". "We won't". "i wasn't talking to you fish i was talking to them" Fish it's you,me,heather and astrid at the forge restraunt in an hour double date remember SHIT! Fish replied with ditching his gear and legging it out of the lab to Meatlug i was right behind him on toothless and i'm positive that meatlug was right behind me going the fastest i've ever seen her fly

As we ran into the restraunt i could't help feeling like i was being watched by someone i looked up and seen i figure on the roof i told Fishlegs to tell them i would be there in a minute. as i went to toothless and flew to the top of the roof were i saw the man i didn't see his face but i could tell he was looking at me and i reconised the gear he was wearing. I realised what that meant that they were here. "who sent you" i asked he said nothing but "they are coming Armis" i was shocked he called me by that name a name i thought i would never be called again. "who is coming" i asked with fear of what the answer would be "Ocissor" he said and left my heart stopped my face paled no colour at all i just stood there knowing what the out come would be there would be death millions of dragons and humans there would be war. i went back to the restraunt they asked what was so inportant that i had to check it out i told them that i saw an old friend and had to say hi i could not tell them not yet i was gone for ten years my recruted at age 8 i was tought there ways there language and my own i had an education that most kids had but i was also thought there fighting styles and to this day the only person who could beat me Ocissor that was his name now latin for killer no one i know will be dragged into my war especially astid but if there here then it won't be till she knows who i really am and how much i changed sence i was 8 and i dread that day but not tonight so now we discuss how much sex we all had to settle the threesome war so far me and astrid were winning with 2:1 but the start of next month we have the threesome and it will be fun but im certe that the couple next o us knew exactly what we were taliking about that was not fun


	3. the fight

**Hey i'm back sorry its been so long but here is a new story of my httyd fanfic also just realized that i spelled it wrong which totally takes the drama from it but on the roof top in last chp he as meant to say "Occisor" not "Ocissor" i looked it up completely different translation**

 **ASTRID'S POV**

when hiccup returned to the table he had a worried face like someone told him the devil had come and he must fight him. "What is wrong Hiccup?" i asked he looked at me and smiled he said everything was fine but it was mostly said to himself. during dinner he looked panicked and barley said a word which was not normal. After dinner and a lengthily conversation on who had most sex it was eventually determent that me and Hiccup had most sex which was good its been awhile sense Fishlegs had one the last one so its me Heather and Hiccup tomorrow. I looked at him he was sitting on the bed just staring at the wall as if it was about to explode. I decided to maybe take his mind off what he was worried about. "Hey ' i say as i walked up to him as i sat on his lap and turned my head to face him. "wanna warm for Heather tomorrow?" i ask in my most seductive face. He said not tonight Astrid. That was it he barley talks at dinner he looks panicked and now he's refusing sex something was wrong and for the love the love of Odin he was going to tell her. "Whats wrong hiccup" i ask "nothing" he replies. "please Hiccup don't do that you know i know when your lying". i say getting quite annoyed. "Astrid! there's parts of my life you will never know about!" he says now getting angry at me. "First off. don't ever use that tone on me and second. Don't EVER! get mad at me because i care". "but its none of your business and i don't want you evolved in that part of my life!" he said with the same tone. at this point i was about to lose my shit. "I told you not to use that tone at me!" i snapped. "I don't give a shit about my fucking tone Astrid. just get out of my business" he said more then angry then I've ever seen him. "i'll do you one better" i say as i storm out of his room to his apartment and as went out i seen the whole gang outside in the room looking a little to casual i scoff and go back to my apartment ruff and Heather are hot on my tail.

 **HICCUP'S POV**

Dinner was a disaster i hated everything about it. then to top off Astrid just had to get up in my business like a needy dog. I went outside and looked at the gang Astrid had left a few minutes ago. "you guys overheard the argument didn't you" i ask "wellllll" fishlegs said in a tone an octave higher then normal. "DUDE THE NEIGHBORS OVERHEARD YOU GUYS HAVE A SHOUTING COMPETITION!" Tuff yelled. "Tuff they were having a fight not a... shouting competition" Fishlegs said trying to explain. "ohhhh so you were arguing about who WON the shouting competition" he said. "yes that's it" fishlegs said giving up. "i'm going to the lab" i say as i walk away.

As i enter the lab and go to the machine i get a familiar scent i notice that my stuff has been moved i look to my side and see him a bulky man with actual armor on he has a crew cut and a scar on going right across his eye he was glaring but smiling as if he loved as i was here but hated the sight of me. "hello hiccup" he said. "hello Occisor"

 **dun dun duuunnn**


	4. PLEASE READ TO UNDERSTAND THE FUTURE

**PLEASE READ TO UNDERSTAND THE FUTURE**

 **Please read this. I've had a plot change in Hidden in secrets its going to be weird and out there but i would like to see how it looks so for the love of Odin READ THIS**

 **Thank you for your patience and i hope to have a new chp by the end of either this week or the next one**


	5. the creed

**Oh my god. How long as it been hiccstrid should of graduated by now. Right it's time to knuckle down and write so you read I write guys just remembered i am changing the whole plot of the story i have changed the description to this is more of an action packed story now not just two kids falling in love but something will change. something bigger it will be reveled next chp so be patient i have more updating to do  
**

 **ASTRID POV**

I was pissed. I think it's because i saw Hiccup as the guy who never hurt me to polite and nervous but tonight he proved me wrong. Of all the things i thought i would do wrong this year i never not once thought it would be Hiccup. Which is why this hurt more then anything i felt like sitting down and crying. Then suddenly Ruff came running in "ASTRID ASTRID COME QUICKLY" she screamed and ran out. "Wait whats happening" I ask. "it's Hiccup there was an accident."

I ran with her to the labs just to see it in blaze the fire crew was there and started putting out the fire. I saw Fishlegs there looking worried I ran to him. "What happened?" I asked. "Astrid... it's Hiccup he was in there when the explosion happened, They sent people in but no has come out Snotlout and Tuff have gone to get Toothless to see if he has any look" he says with his normally happy tone gone completely replaced with worry Heather was suddenly by her side while Ruff admired the fire. Astrid was about to charge in there herself but before she could even move a high pitched scream was heard. Toothless was flying fast with Snotlout on his back they flew in a narrow window and then they were gone seconds felt like hours no one spoke no one moved then Toothless came out with Snotlout holding Hiccup in his arms. The paramedics had arrived at this point and checked Hiccup for any signs of life. They said he has a heart beat but it's dim they started lifting him up when two thing fell off the body one was his leg which everyone except Astrid and Snot was confused about. But the second thing caught Astrid's eyes it was a Disk she secretly took it with her to see if it would give her any clue on what happened. "Wait Hiccup has a fake leg" Tuff said Astrid rolled her eyes as this was the part he was focusing on.

We got to the Apartment and i asked if Fish had an DVD player. he said he did but asked why. i quickly told them of what i got and we quickly put it on I was praying it wasn't that sex tape of him and her. It thankfully wasn't. it was tape CCTV footage. Hiccup walked in looking angry and frustrated "Hello Hiccup" a voice said. Hiccup was stiff voice in panic "Hello Occisor" Fishlegs looked confused. "what?" I asked. it's just Occisor is Latin for Killer." i was now really worried.

 **CCTV FOOTAGE (AFTER THE HELLO'S)**

"Oh Hiccup don't call me that it's to...personal." He says. and glares at him. Hiccup is slowly going around to under his desk. If Occisor noticed he didn't let on. "What do you want?" Hiccup asked. "To watch you die" he said if looks could kill Hiccup would be dead five times over. Hiccup was very defensive and was definitely trying to grab something under his desk. "Oh and to ask you a question" he added his glare quickly replaced with a smile. "Ask away" Hiccup said clearly trying to keep him busy "Is this a friend or…. Something else?" Hiccup stiffened it was clearly a picture of Astrid. Hiccup stayed quite. "Ok don't answer. I'll ask her after I'm done killing you" he said and charged a Hidden swords. Came out of no where like it was magic. Hiccup finally got out what he was looking for under his desk and pulled out a sword handle he pressed a button and it grew into a long sword and then grew ablaze. He to charged at Occisor and there swords met.

Hiccup was kicking ass. Occisor couldn't touch him. But out of no were Hiccups arm was sliced not that bad a little cut but Hiccup panicked. "ahh nipped by mortem full of slither wing venom Ignus is a good sword but good enough" Hiccup fell limb on the floor the machine binged no one noticed it was on "woo hoo he's finished." Occisor chirped. As he went to the machine and pulled open the door and out came a monster it had four wings it was armored like the skrill and had spikes all around but it was pitch black no color but black Hiccup looked at it with fear. It was a hybrid. Three dragons a Night Fury,Stormcutter and Skrill but it was as big as an actual stormcutter so it must be hard to move as easily as Toothless "Shame Toothless didn't come with you. I would love him to meet Death-ripper." Suddenly the machine started making weird noises Hiccup must of known what was about to happen be cause he tried to run but was pinned down by Death-ripper Hiccup looked panicked then it all went BOOM

the footage was damaged but still recording. Hiccup was still standing but the other two were out cold He made his way to the camera and looked at it "My name Hiccup Horrendous Haddock the third I am a student and scientist at this school that guy over there is called Occisor but you will probably know him by Drago bludfist he looks injured I think a piece hit his arm. This will hopefully go to the police and after words I want the next part to be sent to apartment 17 in the main campus" he stopped talking and waited " Right officers if you're still listening stop and bring this half to apartment 17 but if you guys are watching then i'll start. First I want to say im sorry I was foolish and being self centered going into dinner I seen a member from an old cult like place in Rome where I trained to be Assassins but I fled when I realized what side we worked for.

I over heard a conversation that involved the Assassination of someone who wanted to change the world for the better and was really important I can't say who because I would put you all in danger so I faked my death with help of a group of people we called our selfs the creed I returned home shortly after and we never spoke about it. How I got there is another story. But he warned me about Occisor who we the Creed killed but apparently not now he wants vengeance I have never told anybody who they wanted to kill but he is once again in danger"

he put the camera so close to his face that we could see nothing else "Astrid i'm sorry he was looking for me and me being close to you was a bad thing so I to distance I acted strange well because I was scared but also so we would fight and one of us would end it. I couldn't put you in danger truth be told I planned to leave tonight to stop him finding me" he then zoomed back out and Occisor and Death-ripper were gone Hiccup didn't notice then a loud bang and Hiccup was out. The fire was starting to get really bad. Someone picked up the camera it was Occisor "Hello Astrid,fishlegs,snotlout,ruff and tuff yes I know your names and addresses delete this tape don't copy it don't keep and most certainly don't turn it in and maybe you'll wake up in the morning I have my men watching you see im going to wave my arms and there will be a knock on your window the one with the fire escape and no curtains to your left of the couch" he put the camera down and waved his arms Astrid didn't believe it they were in the second floor one of them would of heard the fire escape being used but suddenly there was a knock on the window when they looked there was nothing there. "See were watching and you'll never see us. Leave the apartment without following our instructions you'll be dead before hitting the stairs all of you. Got it" There were shouts shouting for hiccup but it was the Night Fury call that made him take out the disk from the camera and the video stopped.

 **ASTRIDS POV**

we looked at Fish for translations he said "let me see mortem means death and ignus means blaze but Rome has not spoke Latin sense the rule of the Roman Empire it's a dead language only a few speak it and they teach themselves no one is born with Latin language" I was really scared but I knew what I had to do I took the disk out of the machine and smashed it I showed the pieces out the window and three shadows suddenly moved and left the fire escape. There was a knock at the door we slowly walked up to it and checked the peak hole it was two people a big man with a red beard and small woman with long auburn hair they looked like they were in there middle forties so I opened the door and said hello "Hello can I help you?" I ask nicely the man says "Are you Astrid?" "Yes. Why what can I do for you?" the woman speaks "you probably don't remember us very well we barley recognized you. Were Hiccups parents. "uncle Stoic aunt Valka Snotlout greeted as he came to the door "we heard what happened and came as soon as we could" Stoic said. Let us catch you up I said closing the door and we once again had to go through the hell of telling them but as morning would come Astrid would go straight to the Hospital and if he was. .him


	6. Bye story

**Ok here it is I kinda wanted to This for awhile I've been thinking it over and my approach with the story is all wrong I'm trying to make it a hiccstrid/hiccup leaving and returning/Assassin/superhero it's just to much but I am staring again I will publish it at the same time I'm publishing this and if your interested here is the discription**

 _My name is Henry Hoddock and I am the weakest person a live. Henry (hiccup) haddock is well a hiccup but one day when a accident gave him powers he must become someone else he must something else_

 **So what Ya think I was trying to add supergirls flash's and arrow's into you my name is Barry Allen an i am the fastest man alive**

 **But when an accident forced me to reveal my self**

 **To for fill his goal I must become someone else I must become something else.**

 **Did not do supergirl properly but fuck it she doesn't have a good intro**


End file.
